1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw having a blade suspension structure, and more particularly to a table saw having a blade suspension structure that may prevent the circular blade from protruding outward from the top face of the cutting slot of the work table during adjustment of the inclined cutting angle of the circular blade, so as to protect the user""s safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-4 comprises a work table 7 formed with a cutting slot for passage of a circular blade 6 that may be used to cut the workpiece. A suspension rod 1 is secured on the bottom of the work table 7. A swing seat 3 is pivotally mounted on the suspension rod 1. A rotation seat 4 is pivotally mounted on the swing seat 3. A motor gear box 5 is secured on the rotation seat 4 to pivot therewith. The circular blade 6 is rotatably mounted on the motor gear box 5, and is extended through the cutting slot of the work table 7. A threaded rod 2 is rotatably mounted on the swing seat 3, and has one end rested on the rotation seat 4 for pushing the rotation seat 4.
In operation, the threaded rod 2 may be rotated and moved on the swing seat 3 to push the rotation seat 4 to pivot, so that the motor gear box 5 and the circular blade 6 may be moved by pivot of the rotation seat 4, and the circular blade 6 may be protruded outward from the cutting slot of the work table 7, and thereby adjusting the cutting height of the circular blade 6. In addition, before adjustment of the cutting height of the circular blade 6, the swing seat 3 and the circular blade 6 may be pivoted about the suspension rod 1 to move from the position as shown in FIG. 2 to the position as shown in FIG. 3, thereby adjusting the inclined cutting angle of the circular blade 6. However, the distance xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d between the circular blade 6 and the suspension rod 1 is too large, so that when the swing seat 3 and the circular blade 6 are pivoted about the suspension rod 1 to move to the position as shown in FIG. 3 where the circular blade 6 has an inclined angle of 45 degrees, the top edge of the circular blade 6 is at the greatest height and will protrude outward from the top face of the cutting slot of the work table 7 through a height of xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 3. Thus, the top edge of the circular blade 6 will protrude outward from the top face of the cutting slot of the work table 7 through a height of xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d before adjustment of the cutting height of the circular blade 6, thereby easily causing danger to the user or injuring the user.
In addition, when the threaded rod 2 is rotated and moved on the swing seat 3 to push the rotation seat 4 to pivot, the motor gear box 5 and the circular blade 6 may be moved by pivot of the rotation seat 4 to the position as shown in FIG. 4. However, the distance xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d between the circular blade 6 and the suspension rod 1 is too large, so that the propeller shaft 9 of the circular blade 6 easily hits the bottom face of the work table 7, thereby affecting operation of the conventional table saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional table saw.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw having a blade suspension structure, wherein the distance between the shaft center of the pivot shaft of the suspension rod and the circular blade may be reduced, so as to reduce the swivel radius of the circular blade during adjustment of the inclined cutting angle of the circular blade, thereby preventing the circular blade from protruding outward from the top face of the cutting slot of the work table during adjustment of the inclined cutting angle of the circular blade, so as to protect the user""s safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a table saw having a blade suspension structure, comprising:
a work table formed with an elongated cutting slot for passage of a circular blade;
a bent suspension rod secured on a bottom of the work table, and located adjacent to the cutting slot of the work table, the suspension rod having a distal end formed with a bent pivot shaft;
wherein, the bent pivot shaft at the distal end of the suspension rod is located adjacent to the circular blade and is in parallel with the circular blade, thereby apparently reducing a distance between the pivot shaft and the circular blade.